More particularly, the invention relates to a lifting device which can be fitted to a vehicle such as a four wheel motorcycle or the like.
Four wheel motorcycles are frequently used by farmers, horticulturalists, nurserymen and the like for transportation purposes. These machines are capable of travelling over relatively rough terrain and working in confined spaces. The machines have some capability of transporting loads. They are not really designed for convenient lifting and transportation of loads.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lifting device which can be mounted to a light vehicle such as a four wheel motorcycle.
According to the present invention there is provided a lifting device for attachment to a vehicle, said lifting device comprising mounting means for mounting the device to the framework of the vehicle, a mast pivotally connected to the mounting means for tilting movement about a generally horizontal axis, a tilt ram acting between the mounting means and the mast for controlling tilting movements of the mast, said mast including a pair of forks and a fork lift ram operable in use to raise and lower the forks relative to the mast.
The lifting device of the invention can be made as a light compact form of lifting device which, when mounted on a vehicle, enables the vehicle to function analogous to a forklift truck.
The invention also provides a vehicle having a lifting device as defined above fitted thereto.
Preferably, the vehicle comprises a four wheel motorcycle.
Preferably further, the lifting device is mounted at the front of the vehicle and a counterweight is detachably mounted at the rear of the vehicle.
In alternative arrangements, the lifting device can be mounted on the vehicle at the time of manufacture.